


Bella's Musings

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Bella Baggins has some quiet time in her study.  But when you're the only female companion in a Company of Dwarves, quiet time is rare . . . and soon ended.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81
Collections: Lord of the Rings Secret Santa 2020





	Bella's Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegMarch1880](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MegMarch1880](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/pseuds/MegMarch1880) in the [LotR_SeSa_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LotR_SeSa_2020) collection. 



> I meant this to be a bit longer and more involved, but then I fell ill. Hope you enjoy!

Bella Baggins fussed with the parchment on her desk, putting some away for the following day. The rest of it she put into chronological order so she could work on her story. With the wedding only six months away, she needed to get the history of the Company’s journey finished. Most of the ceremony would be based on Dwarvish traditions, but Thorin had been determined to include some of her own people’s traditions. One of those included the morning gifts – something handmade that the couple would gift each other. 

Thorin had certainly approved of the idea. “It could become a new tradition,” he chuckled.

“Oh?” Bella blinked, curiosity kindling in her blue eyes. 

“We’re proud of crafts,” he reminded her. “To share such a thing between a new husband and wife? It would be a mark of honor.”

With those words, he’d put her into a bit of a panic as she tried to think of what might be worthy of such a status. Especially if he proved correct and the idea caught on. However, when the Dwarves showed so much interest in hearing the story of their journey, she realized what gift would work best. As they began their new lives in Erebor, what better than a fresh start to their history?

It would be a wonderful gift from Bella to Thorin, but even more, it would be the perfect gift for the Dwarves of Erebor from their future queen.

“How do I find the time to get this done?” she muttered to herself. “Six months or no, there is still too much work to be done in the mountain!”

More than a year had passed since the Reclaiming. 

The first winter proved hard as they worked to make Erebor somewhat livable. Without Dáin Ironfoot’s soldiers and the people of Laketown, they would never have managed. Even Thranduil and the Elves of Mirkwood assisted, with much posturing and teeth-grinding perhaps, but still they did help. Bella herself, along with Balin and Thranduil’s son Legolas, handled much of the negotiating as everyone agreed that keeping the two kings far apart improved relations immensely. 

“Stubborn males,” she chuckled as she pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. “Hmm . . . now, where to begin?” Tapping the tip of the feather against her lips, she considered. “Ah! Of course.” Dipping the nib into the ink, she began to write. “Concerning Hobbits.”

As she wrote, part of her mind still wandered over the past year.

Early spring proved a welcome respite from the cold as they began to venture outside of the mountain. Snow still fell and lay too deep on the earth for much work to be done, but they could begin to see the first of the thaw setting in. Better yet, it meant they received word from Ered Luin. Thorin’s sister, Dís, led the people out of the Blue Mountains as soon as travel became possible. 

Which had been both blessing and curse for Bella as the Company proceeded to tell all kinds of stories guaranteed to make her nervous about meeting the female. Groundless fears, all of them, and yet . . .

She’d been quite fidgety when the Dwarves of Erebor truly returned home in early summer. Would they welcome her? Her Companions had been there for the journey and all of the dangers after all. They considered her one of them. And yes, Dáin had accepted her, but then again, he’d been part of the battle of the Five Armies. But would these newcomers understand? No one could force her away or throw her out, not when Thorin considered her one of his advisors, of course. 

But it would be a lonely existence if everyone but her Companions turned their backs on her.

Her fears proved unfounded. 

First, Dís embraced her and greeted her as a friend. Then came Glóin’s wife, Rúna, and Bombur’s wife, Marjun. Once the story of the quest began to spread, courtesy of Balin, more and more of the Dwarves would stop to talk to her. It didn’t hurt that she proved willing to work with the farmers to prepare the land. Few Dwarves chose the farm craft, but that didn’t mean none did. And **they** appreciated her assistance and advice. 

Hobbits were known for their kinship with the land after all.

A knock on the door interrupted her work and she glanced up. “Come in!” When the door opened, it released a veritable flood of Dwarves and she hurried to put her work away, laughing as they pushed and shoved themselves into the room. “Am I being invaded by the entire Company?”

“Thorin wanted to see you,” Dwalin explained, his sharp eyes doing a quick scan of the room. “You’d need a chaperone, and since I don’t qualify-.”

“Yes, _akrâgnana’_ ,” Nori interrupted. “You’re being invaded.”

She rolled her eyes as they all found seats, thankful once again for having such a large room as her study. “You’re all ridiculous,” she pointed out. “I only need one chaperone, you know.”

“Well, now,” Bofur chuckled, “seeing as how almost half the Company don’t qualify, and they were all with Thorin when he decided to come calling, the rest of us just naturally followed along.” He ambled over to the small kitchenette. “Me myself, I figured I could snatch a treat or two.”

“Have one of the cherry tarts,” Bella instructed. “Those need to go soon.”

More than one Dwarf popped up to take the offered food. Not that she minded. It would give her a reason to use some of the dried fruit in the pantry. Maybe the bilberries, though they weren’t her favorite. Hopefully some of the black currants remained.

Thorin made his way to her side and she smiled up at him, conscious of the eyes watching their interaction. “Did you need something in particular?” she asked. “Or just stopping by to pay a visit?”

“I came to rescue you from your parchment,” he replied, his deep voice holding fond amusement. “They’ll be ringing for supper soon and you never seem to hear the bells when you’re working in here.” Deep blue eyes glanced over at her desk. “You appeared quite busy when we arrived.”

“I’d gotten quite caught up in my work,” she admitted. “I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“What are you working on?”

For a moment, she paused, tempted to try and misdirect him, but that idea sat ill with her. Instead, she shook her head. “Never you mind, it’s not ready yet.”

“Ready for what?”

“For reading.”

“Who’s reading?” Ori sidled closer, a bright light of enthusiastic curiosity in his brown eyes. 

“No one is reading.” Thirteen Dwarves turned to her, natural inquisitiveness too clear on every face, and she threw up her hands. “No!” she insisted. “It’s not ready for reading as yet and no one is getting a look at it until it is finished.” When hints of protests began to show up, she gave a firm shake of her head. “It will be ready in six months and not before!”

Understanding and mirth began to fill their expressions now and Bella almost sighed with relief when Dori clapped his hands to gather everyone’s attention. “Don’t worry, Bella dear,” he nodded. “We can wait until you’re ready.”

“And anyone who says otherwise can argue with us,” Nori added, slouching back in his seat as he played with one of his daggers.

“Nobody’s arguing with anybody,” Glóin argued. “We just . . . expressed our interest is all.”

Óin gave a loud sniff. “Likely planning to tease her about the wedding gift.”

“That could have been a side benefit.”

Bella chuckled, watching as her family talked and teased as they steadily ate their way through her cherry tarts. Really, could anything compare to a secure home with such dear friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from [The Dwarrow Scholar](https://www.dwarrowscholar.com/):
> 
> _akrâgnana’_ \- ”honour-sister” / female that is no direct relation by blood, yet is regarded by one as a sister, holding her in high honor and offering an unshakable sense of loyalty, friendship and profound platonic love


End file.
